Rozdział 4: Wielkie Piękności
(Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders) - Czwarty rozdział gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. __TOC__ Przebieg Początek thumb|left thumb|right "[[Media:Vo henry ch4 start.ogg|'' ]]" majaczy Henry, przebudzając się po upadku. thumb|left Spadliśmy na Poziom S. Nasza winda jest kompletnie zniszczona, więc nie możemy się nią poruszać. Musimy więc ruszyć jedynym dostępnym nam korytarzem naprzód. thumb|right Docierając do końca, ujrzymy tablicę kierunków do pomieszczeń na Poziomie S 'Księgowość i Finanse': na prawo do biura Granta Cohena i na lewo do archiwów J-L oraz dostęp do miejsca badawczo-rozwojowego. thumb|left Udając się na lewo, dotrzemy do zamkniętej krypty. "[[Media:DIA CH4 HENRY 01.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, zauważając, że przydałby się tu zawór. thumb|right W poszukiwaniu zaworu udajmy się więc na prawo. Za zakrętem dostrzeżemy dwoje drzwi oraz stand Bendy'ego. Drzwi po lewej są zamknięte, te po prawej zaś prowadzą do biura Granta - zarządcy. Wchodząc do jego biura, zastaniemy straszny widok: ściany zabazgrane różnymi kalkulacjami oraz wielokrotnie powtórzonym " ". Na ziemi będzie leżało kilka plakatów, a na ścianie zegar będzie nam pokazywał czas. W pokoju znajduje się też krzesło i biurko z ruchomym kleksem oraz kasetą. Uruchamiając ją, usłyszymy dziwne odgłosy i krzyki postaci, której kaseta nie chce nam zdradzić. thumb|left W rogu pomieszczenia będzie jedna wybita ściana z rurą za nią. W ziemi będzie też leżał potrzebny nam zawór. Weźmy go i udajmy się do pozostawionego przez nas włazu. Przekręcając zawór, uzyskamy dostęp do archiwów J-L. thumb|right Wchodząc do archiwów, ujrzymy statuę Bendy'ego, której kłaniać będzie się pewne 6 czarnych, atramentowych istot - Straceńców. Nad statuą na szyldzie będzie napisane " ". Wraz z odpaleniem świateł usłyszymy "Dawno temu zapomniany". Pomieszczenie jest okrągłe. Są tu regały z książkami, a kolumny boczne podpierają całą konstrukcję. Na suficie widnieje podobizna Bendy'ego narysowana atramentem. thumb|left Archiwum to ma również drugie pomieszczenie. Znajduje się tam więcej regałów, są tu również sejfiki. Regaliki są oświetlane przez małe lampy. Na środku pomieszczenia znajduje się większy, okrągły regał, na którym również ułożone są książki, ale także i kilka innych drobiazgów. W środku okrągłego regału znaleźć można dwa biurka, z boku stoi też taboret i stand Bendy'ego. Na środku stoi stolik z przysuniętym krzesłem oraz kasetą Susie: "[[Media:ch4 audiolog susie.ogg| ]]". Wszystko oświetla wielki żyrandol na samym środku. Obchodząc cały środkowy regał ciężko nie natknąć się na tajemnicze drzwi na tyłach z podpisem " " oraz 5 żarówkami. CH4 archives book 1.png CH4 archives book 2.png CH4 archives book 3.png CH4 archives book 4.png CH4 archives book 5.png W pobliżu jednak Henry dostrzeże pewną podejrzanie wystającą książkę. thumb|right Wsuwają ją, jedna z 5 lampek się zaświeci. "[[Media:DIA CH4 HENRY 02.ogg| ]]" powie Henry. Musimy znaleźć pozostałe 4 książki. Dwie z nich będą z zewnętrznym regale a dwie pozostałe - wewnątrz środkowego. thumb|left Gdy Henry wsunie już połowę z nich, nagle zacznie dręczyć go przez chwilę horror wizja: wszystko stanie się nagle jaśniejsze, drzwiczki od sejfików zaczną się ruszać, a żyrandol zacznie się niebezpiecznie kiwać. Będzie nam też towarzyszył dziwny dźwięk. Gdy wizja przestanie nas męczyć, będziemy mogli wrócić do poszukiwania dwóch pozostałych książek. thumb|right Gdy je wszystkie znajdziemy, wszystkie 5 lampek nad drzwiami powinny się świecić. Podchodząc do nich, Henry pchnie je lekko, aby się otworzyły. thumb|left Przekraczając próg wrót, dostaniemy się do olbrzymiej czary. Pomosty, po których możemy się poruszać, są drewniane. Ze ścian wystają rury, z których wylewa się atrament prosto w otchłań czary. Ciężko będzie nie dostrzec wielu zwisających tutaj klatek. Kształt całej jamy podtrzymują stelaże górnicze wykonane z desek. Gdzieniegdzie znajdują się też latarnie. thumb|right Wchodząc głębiej i idąc po schodach, mijając po drodze wkopane w ziemię standy Bendy'ego, dotrzemy do platformy, na której znajdziemy Ink Maker, korytarz w ziemi oraz maszynerię obsługującą bezosłonową kolejkę linową. Próbując pociągnąć za wajchę, Henry powie "[[Media:DIA_CH4_HENRY_03.ogg| ]]" dostrzegając, że w maszynerii brakuje koła zębatego. thumb|left Mechanizm musi zostać jednak naprawiony, a my, chcący się przedostać dalej, musimy skombinować jakoś ten trybik. Z pomocą przyjdzie nam pobliski Ink Maker. Używając bocznego pokrętła (z prawej), możemy ustawić go na produkcję jednej z 4 rzeczy: kubka, koła zębatego, radia lub kości. Maszyna potrzebuje jednak surowca, jakim jest kleks zagęszczony. thumb|right Udajmy się po niego korytarzem wypełnionym sejfikami. Na jego końcu znajdziemy wielkie połączenie rur. Przeciągając dźwignię, rozsuną się one. Przekręcając teraz za zawór, przywołamy z atramentu, znajdującego się w dolnej rurze Napęczniałego Poszukiwacza z kleksem na plecach. Poszukiwacz ukryje się, jeśli mu go odbierzemy. thumb|left Mając już Kleks, możemy go umieścić w górnej zapadni obrotowej Ink Makera z ustawionym już Kołem Zębatym na produkcję. Przeciągając korbkę, uruchomimy mechanizm i po chwili otrzymamy wybrany produkt. Weźmy świeżo zrobione koło zębate i umieśćmy w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu w maszynerii obsługującej bezosłonową kolejkę linową. thumb|right Po przeciągnięciu dźwigni kolejka zacznie swoje kursowanie w tę i z powrotem. Po chwili, gdy dobije do brzegu, Henry będzie mógł w nią wsiąść i ruszyć na drugą stronę. thumb|left W środku drogi jednak kolejka zacznie szwankować i zatrzyma się nagle na chwilę. Usłyszymy wtedy "Wiszący na włosku". thumb|right Gdy kolejka znowu gwałtownie ruszy, nie wyhamuje na niczym innym niż na ogrodzeniu z drugiej strony. Trzymając się go, Henry będzie w stanie opuścić kolejkę, stając na kolejnej platformie w czarze. thumb|left Ruszmy w dalszą drogę na ratunek Borisowi. Opuściliśmy zepsutą kolejkę linową i wylądowaliśmy na platformie z kilkoma skrzynkami, beczką, drewnianymi wyważonymi bramkami oraz drzwiami prowadzącymi do długiego korytarza, którego ściany są zniszczone i dziurawe. thumb|right Gdzieniegdzie leżą drewniane bramki a gdzieniegdzie leżą lub są przybite deski. W ćwierci długości korytarza na suficie wisi lampa. thumb|left Po chwili od wejścia do korytarza Henry'ego znowu zacznie męczyć horror wizja. W trakcie jej trwania wszystko stanie się nagle jaśniejsze, a z dziur w ścianach wystawać będą ręce, próbujące dorwać Henry'ego. Nasz krok będzie również znacznie spowolniony. Gdy wizja przestanie nas męczyć, tempo naszego kroku powróci. thumb|right Wychodząc z korytarza, dotrzemy do Spiralnej Klatki Schodowej. Jest to pomieszczenie, którego dna ani sufity nie widać. Łańcuchy idą z góry na dół. Gdy tylko wejdziemy, usłyszymy głos Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH4 ALICE SPIRAL STAIRS 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH4 ALICE SPIRAL STAIRS 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH4 ALICE SPIRAL STAIRS 03.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH4 ALICE SPIRAL STAIRS 04.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH4 ALICE SPIRAL STAIRS 05.ogg| ]]". Będzie ona nas prowokować, byśmy się pospieszyli, śmiejąc się z nas. Na klatce tuż obok wejścia po lewej stronie można dostrzec statuę Bendy'ego. Na tym samym poziomie (0) co wejście naprzeciw można zobaczyć bramę, niestety bez platformy pod nią. Na lewo jest też mała wnęka, w której można zauważyć drzwi, jeśli zejdziemy lekko zniszczonymi schodami, nie spadając przy tym. Idąc schodami w górę, mijając beczki i przechodząc momentem przez kładkę, dotrzemy na puste półpięterko (+1). Wchodząc półpiętro wyżej (+2) dotrzemy do dwojga zabarykadowanych drzwi, których w żaden sposób nie odblokujemy. Na następnym półpiętrze (+3) stoją tylko dwa regaliki. Kolejne półpiętro (+4) również nie kryje nic ciekawego poza półką ze skrzynkami na poziomie +5. thumb|left Na półpiętrze docelowym (+5) przywita nas szczerzący się stand Bendy'ego. Stąd też będzie widać całą klatkę schodową z góry. Ciężko będzie przeoczyć wystającą ze ściany dużą rurę. thumb|right Idąc dalej, opuszczając już klatkę schodową, wejdziemy do małego pokoiku wypoczynkowego, w którym od samego początku będziemy słyszeć "Nikt Nie Widział Tych Problemów, Co Ja" odtwarzane z gramofonu leżącego na kanapie bliżej wejścia. W pomieszczeniu znajduje się też druga kanapa, stacyjka cudów, maszyna "Taste and Eat", wodospadzik atramentowy, statua Bendy'ego, skrzynia oraz sejfik zapadniowy. Na środku ściany głównej jest wnęka z drzwiami a nad nią - balkonik, na który przychodzi jeden ze straceńców w rozpaczy żalący się "[[Media:sfx lost one balcony.ogg| ]]" Po czym pójdzie sobie, zamykając za sobą drzwi w głębi balkoniku. thumb|left Henry zaś przechodząc przez drzwi we wnęce, dostrzeże niepokojący widok. Wraz z ich otworzeniem w tle zagra nam "Streceńcy", a my dostrzeżemy 42 Straceńców siedzących w swojej kryjówce. Jedni będą za kratami, inni w klatkach, jedni będą siedzieć i płakać i inni stać i się zamartwiać, niektórzy będą nawet wodzić nas wzrokiem. W pomieszczeniu będzie kilka lamp. W jednym miejscu przy wejściu będzie kapało z zasuniętego luftu w suficie. Przechodząc między Straceńcami, miniemy ścianę z napisami " " i " ". thumb|right Idąc dalej, dotrzemy do ściany z otwartym luftem, na której będą widnieć napisy " " ponownie oraz wielkimi literami " ". thumb|left W lufce będzie leżała latarka. Weźmy ją i wczołgajmy się do lufcika. thumb|right Za nami ustawią się dwaj Straceńcy uniemożliwiający nam wyjście. Idąc do samego końca, dotrzemy do zamkniętego wyjścia z luftu z widokiem na pomieszczenie z biurkiem, drzwiami oraz paroma plakatami na ścianie. thumb|left Za długo temu pomieszczeniu i tak się nie przyjrzymy, bo tuż za kratką w pomieszczeniu wyskoczy na nas Bendy, który będzie się z nami przekomarzać, po czym sobie pójdzie, zostawiając wyciek atramentu w lufcie i w pomieszczeniu za sobą. Idąc dalej, dotrzemy do rozwidlenia. W lewą stronę jest ślepy korytarz. Idąc w prawą stronę, wykonamy parę zakrętów, po czym dotrzemy do korytarza z dwoma ścieżkami w prawo. W tle będzie słychać rytmiczne uderzenia. thumb|right Idąc w drugi korytarz na prawo, będziemy mogli się sami przekonać, co to za dźwięk. Jest to Straceniec walący głową o ścianę. Będziemy go widzieć przez zamknięty luft w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z regałem z jedną książką. Idąc tym pierwszym korytarzem na prawo, dojdziemy do wyjścia z luftu. thumb|left Henry zrzuci latarkę na ziemię i stanie w przedsionie. Jest to duże pomieszczenie z równie dużą statuą Bendy'ego, której ciężko nie zauważyć. Na lewo będzie przejście do Magazynu 9. W oddali będzie widoczna Stacyjka Cudów a obok niej stand Bendy'ego. Obok niego będzie też wypisany na ścianie slogan " ". thumb|right Podążając brudnymi od atramentu schodami w górę, mijając napis " " dotrzemy do pomieszczenia planowania. Znajdują się tu wszędzie tablice ze szkicami koncepcyjnymi atrakcji parku. Na środku stoi stół z wielką mapą parku rozrywki oraz kasetą Bertruma Piedmonta: "[[Media:ch4 audiolog bert.ogg| ]]". W pomieszczeniu znajduje się również dźwignia. Przeciągnięcie jej spowoduje otwarcie się bramy prowadzącej do Magazynu 9. thumb|left Schodząc na dół i przekraczając próg, w magazynie przywita nas muzyka "Witamy w BendyLandzie". Wszystkie światełka w magazynie się uruchomią. Podświetli się również logo parku poprawione zamiast "Bendyland" - " ". Na platformie, na jakiej się znajdujemy na prawo, można dostrzec statuę Bendy'ego. Z balkoniku można dostrzec cały magazyn. thumb|right Znajdują się w nim budki z grami, stosy worków na paletach, kosze na śmieci stylizowane na Bendy'ego, kilka klatek, z czego na jednej siedzi Straceniec, 5 regałów z beczkami i szynkami, o jeden z nich są oparte 3 koniki, a na innym z nich wiszą na jednym z boków 3 głowy Alice. Na desce pod sklepieniem leży wielka łapa. Schodząc po schodach, po lewej stronie do magazynu miniemy pierwszą bramę z maską Sammy'ego and nią. Po drodze w głąb magazynu, idąc lewą nawą, miniemy budki z grami: "Bull's-eye Bonanza" i "Bottle Wallop". Między nimi będzie leżała kaseta Wally'ego: "[[Media:ch4 audiolog wally.ogg| ]]". Dalej miniemy koleją budkę oraz grę siłową. Napotkamy też kolejną bramę prowadzącą do " " oraz Stacyjkę Cudów. Kierując się nawą środkową, na tyłach magazynu dotrzemy do bramy prowadzącej do " ". Między jednymi regałami możemy natknąć się na Stacyjkę Cudów a między drugimi, trochę dalej - na bramę prowadzącą do " ". Od każdej z bram prowadzić będzie czarny przewód, prowadzący do głównego panelu zasilania Nawiedzonego Miasteczka. Obok panelu po prawej ciężko będzie nie dostrzec wielkiej twarzy Bendy'ego. Będą tu również skrzynie, beczki oraz stosy worków na paletach. thumb|left Po lewej od panelu zaś jest Nawiedzonego Miasteczko, które on zasila. Jest to szeroka chatka z tarasikiem oraz bramą. Henry widząc je, odezwie się słowami "[[Media:DIA CH4 HENRY HAUNTED HOUSE 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH4 HENRY HAUNTED HOUSE 02.ogg| ]]" Zmiany pomiędzy wersjami Lokacje Brak konkretnych zmian od czasu wydania gry. Dźwięki Brak konkretnych zmian od czasu wydania gry. Grafika Brak konkretnych zmian od czasu wydania gry. Mechanika Gry Brak konkretnych zmian od czasu wydania gry. Różnice między platformami Konsolowe Mobilne Osiągnięcia Mapa 1.5.0.0= - Cz. 2=center|636px }} |-|1.4.1.0= - Cz. 2=center|636px }} |-|1.4.0.4= - Cz. 2=center|636px }} |-|1.4.0.3= - Cz. 2=center|636px }} |-|1.4.0.2= - Cz. 2=center|636px }} |-|1.4.0.1= - Cz. 2=center|636px }} |-|1.4.0= - Cz. 2=center|636px }} |-|DEMO=center|636px Easter Eggi i sekrety Boris Tyran z kością center|400px Maska Sammy'ego Za wielką rurą w pomieszczeniu, z którego pobieramy zagęszczone kleksy do stworzenia koła zębatego, znajduje się maska Sammy'ego. center|400px I.O.U. IOU Easter Egg.png iou decal.png Mordercze puszki Soup can supplies 1 Easter Egg.png Soup can supplies 2 Easter Egg.png Soup can supplies 3 Easter Egg.png Dzika jazda " " center|400px Sesja zdjęciowa " " center|400px Przepychacz " " Plunger 1 Easter Egg.png Plunger 2 Easter Egg.png Mistrz minigierek " " " " " " Minigame Master Bull's Eyes Easter Egg.png Minigame Master Call the Milkman Easter Egg.png Minigame Master Ring The Bell Easter Egg.png Serca Projektatora center|400px Księga Twórców W głównym pomieszczeniu archiwów, pod głównym regałem po wewnętrznej stronie na ziemi, leży książka z zapisanymi w niej nazwiskami twórców gry: theMeatly, Mike Mood, Pascal Cleroux, Matt Goles, Bookpast, Dan Tozer i Gavin McCarthy. Creators Book CH4 Easter Egg.png Creators Book Easter Egg Texture.png theMeatly Po otworzeniu archiwów, cofając się do drzwi na przeciwko tych prowadzących do biura Granta i przechodząc przez ścianę z plakatem Borisa, dostajemy się do pokoju twórcy. " ''" mówi Henry, widząc theMeatly'ego. Odnalezienie go daje osiągniecie " ". Meatly BBQ.png|tekstura w plikach TheMeatly Easter Egg R4.png|prezencja w grze Ink Machine Po skończonej horror wizji w długim tunelu można dostrzec zjeżdżającą w dół w Spiralnej Klatce Schodowej Ink Machine. center|400px Zabłąkany Bendy Błądząc po Rozdziale 4, możemy natknąć się na dwóch Zabłąkanych Bendy'ch Fanowskie dźwięki W Czarze przed przeprawą na drugą platformę można wyprodukować radio za pomocą pobliskiego Ink Makera. Muzyka z niego lecąca to "JT Music - Can't Be Erased". Odnalezienie go, daje osiągniecie " ". 400px|center center Fanarty W rozdziale 4 możemy natknąć się na 5 zwycięskich prac fanowskich z "Chapter 3 Fan Art Contest", 4 zwycięskie prace fanowskie z "Chapter 2 Fan Art Contest" oraz na 1 zwycięską pracę fanowską z "Chapter 1 Fan Art Contest". Horror wizja 400px|center Sekretne Wiadomości Używając Szkła Odkrywców w Rozdziale 4, możemy natknąć się na następujące wiadomości: Kasety W Rozdziale 4 natkniemy się na siedem kaset. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Zupy Bekonowe W Rozdziale 4 można odnaleźć 19 Zup Bekonowych. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Galeria